Próxima Convivencia
by Suzaku Namikaze
Summary: Aomine quiere convivir con su actual pareja pero debido a un suceso pasado, este le rechaza por lo que intentara convencerle. Lo que no se esperaba era que un pequeño accidente le ayudara a convencerlo. Aunque aparte tiene otra importante propuesta que hacerle que hara mejor su futuro.


Este es un regalo para mi hermosa lectora y casi hermana de la vida real, Valkiria1996-pd.

Ella me ha pedido este fic por muchos meses, pero aqui por fin esta.

Te dije que era una mujer de palabra y aqui esta.

Espero te guste, lokilla.

Bueno ahora vengo con un nuevo fic, es un AoKaga, es algo nuevo.

Quizas este un poco salido de sus personalidades pero a mi me gusto.

Que lo disfruteeen.

Próxima Convivencia

Los momentos en pareja siempre son lo más lindo que puede haber, siempre y cuando se den en un ambiente muy romántico o en uno cotidiano donde ambos se sientan cómodos, aclaro en donde ambos se sientan cómodos.

-No me siento a gusto haciendo esto. ¿Estás seguro que me quedara bien?

-Por supuesto, yo mismo lo escogí así que anda a cambiarte y recuerda que no hay quejas. – le dijo a su pareja a la vez que le empujaba para que entrara al baño.

-Está bien, pero si veo que no se me ve bien, no me lo pondré, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, Sí, lo que tú digas pero hazlo de una vez.

Unos minutos después, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un guapo pelirrojo de 1.90 m vistiendo una camiseta de color azul junto a unos jeans de color blanco junto a unas converse de color negro. Afuera esperándole estaba un chico moreno mirándolo de pies a la cabeza y sonriendo al ver como el pelirrojo también se miraba a sí mismo para buscar algún desperfecto.

-Te queda perfecto. Tengo buen gusto. – se enorgullecía el moreno ante el pelirrojo el cual se miraba más confiado.

-¿Momoi fue la que lo compro verdad? Me dejo una nota diciéndome que ella lo hizo

-Esa Satsuki idiota, no tenía por qué decírtelo. – dijo entre dientes al verse descubierto.

-Ya no te preocupes por tonterías, me gusto tu regalo. Gracias… - dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al moreno y sonriéndole.

-Merezco algo más que una sonrisa y tus gracias… - dijo sonriendo de forma pícara y abrazándola cintura del pelirrojo.

-Te cocinare algo rico para que lleves y lo comas en tu almuerzo, recuerda que hoy tienes turno en 1 hora. Anda a prepararte de una vez – dijo el pelirrojo escapándose con dificultad de los brazos de su pareja.

-¿Qué te sucede? Cada vez que te abrazo, me acerco demasiado o me pongo cariñoso contigo, me rehúyes. ¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido el moreno.

-No es nada… de-deben ser ideas tuyas. Yo también debo irme a cambiar y luego a mi turno así que te dejo el almuerzo hecho y me voy.

-No tendrías que apurarte tanto si viviéramos juntos… - fueron las palabras del moreno lo que hizo detenerse al pelirrojo.

-¿Recuerdas porque no me quiero mudar contigo, verdad?

-Pero eso fue hace meses, además tú sabes que fue un desliz.

-¿Le dices desliz a casi matarme con tu arma cuando te trate de despertar para que desayunáramos juntos? – le respondió el pelirrojo enojado con una espátula de metal en la mano.

-No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien me despierte de esa manera y sabes bien que lo hice por autoreflejo. No sucederá de nuevo si sé que eres tú…

-Ya está listo tu almuerzo, tengo que correr… Después hablaremos de este tema con más calma. – dijo el pelirrojo dándole una cajita depositándola en sus manos para luego ir a buscar su chaqueta y ponérsela.

-Siempre dices que lo hablaremos pero siempre lo evitas, ¿Acaso no quieres vivir conmigo?

-No es eso, solo que no es una decisión fácil de tomar ni que se debe tomar a la ligera… Solo dame un día, un día y te daré mi respuesta. – dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a la puerta para irse.

-Recuerda tu promesa, no la rompas. – dijo el moreno para luego robarle un apasionado beso al pelirrojo.

-N-No lo haré… - dijo muy sonrojado el pelirrojo para luego salir corriendo.

-Se ve lindo cuando se sonroja. – fue el susurro que dio el peliazul después de ver desaparecer al pelirrojo por las escaleras.

El moreno regreso a su departamento un poco decepcionado, había pensado que con el regalo que le dio por su próximo cumpleaños le agradaría y había pensado en entretenerlo para que aceptara su propuesta y quizás también de una vez hacerle la otra propuesta que desde hace unas semanas se le había ocurrido ya pensando en sus 6 meses de relación.

Se fue cambiando de ropa después de darse una ducha refrescante, se vio al espejo arreglando su camisa y poniéndose el cinturón junto con sus esposas y su arma, vio sobre su mesa de noche una cajita de color azul, la siguió observando mientras terminaba de alistarse para salir.

Una vez ya listo la cogió y abrió para observar un hermoso par de anillos, uno de ellos con un hermoso rubí mientras que la otra estaba adornada con un pequeño zafiro, miro ambos anillos con ojos brillantes ya que había pensado que ya era hora de intentarlo, quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera junto a su tigre por lo que de hoy no pasaba. Con esos pensamientos, salió de su departamento hacia la estación de policías en donde le tocaba turno.

Lo que no sabía el moreno era que ese día no podría hablar con su tigre cuando regresara ya que a esa hora aún se encontraría en medio de un asalto a una famosa joyería, él había sido el primero en salir cuando reportaron que había problemas, le dijeron que esperara refuerzos pero el terco decidió entrar solo.

Pudo reducir a tres de los cinco delincuentes pero no conto que cuando estaba por vencer al cuarto, un quinto le dispara a quemarropa haciendo que cayera herido con un brazo, una pierna y algunos hematomas más, se salvó de recibir más heridas no solo gracias al chaleco antibalas que utilizaba siempre sino que el delincuente no tenía muy buena puntería que digamos. Una vez que los refuerzos llegaron, el moreno fue auxiliado y llevado al hospital más cercano que había, en donde se encontró con uno de sus eternos amigos de la secundaria.

Midorima lo miro con fastidio al ver que entraba por la puerta del hospital en donde trabajaba, había pensado que el paciente que había sido baleado seria algún delincuente o algún estúpido que se quiso hacer el héroe pero no espero ver entrar a Aomine tranquilo sin quejarse del dolor sabiendo aun que tenía quien sabe cuántas balas en su cuerpo. Pero como deber es deber, el peliverde solo suspiro antes de alistarse para la operación en donde se sorprendió que ninguna de las balas que tenía en el cuerpo su ex compañero habían dañado algún órgano vital. Después de la operación, el moreno fue trasladado a una habitación en donde se recuperaba, no paso más de 15 minutos para que por la puerta un pelirrojo apareciera todo preocupado por su pareja.

-¡Daiki! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿Porque te arriésgate así? ¡Me prometiste que no lo harías!

-Tú también haces cosas arriesgadas y yo no te digo nada…

-Antes si lo hacías por eso siempre hago todo con cuidado ya que sé que si cometo algún acto heroico como lo has hecho ahora tú, me irías a reclamar así como lo hago ahora yo contigo.

-Tú sí que eres un idiota. ¿Viniste a ver como estaba o a reclamarme?

-Vine a verte pero también a reclamarte que hiciste algo que no debías.

-Es mi trabajo, no podía negarme, además sabes que me gusta la acción y no iba a acobardarme.

-Eres un estúpido pero… tu sabes que así te… te quiero… - dijo todo sonrojado el tigre desviando su mirada.

-En la mañana no te lo pude decir a la cara, pero me gusta cuando te sonrojas. Te ves muy lindo de esa manera… - dijo con una tierna sonrisa mirando al pelirrojo que se puso mucho más rojo que su cabellera.

-¡Estúpido, no digas esas cosas! – dijo aún más sonrojado el pelirrojo.

-Por verte así lo diría muchas veces, todos los días…

-¡Cállate, Ahomine! Mejor cambiemos de tema… - le dio la espalda el pelirrojo.

-Bien, cuéntame como fue tu dia hoy, y siéntate aquí a mi lado que yo no puedo moverme mucho.

El tigre recién recordó que el moreno estaba operado por lo que se acerco y sentándose a la cabeza de la cama en donde su pareja estaba sentada, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul. El otro le regalo un beso en la mejilla y sonrio, recargando el también la cabeza pero sobre la cabellera del pelirrojo.

-Todo estuvo normal, no hubo ningun incendio grande pero si un poco complicado, después llegue a mi departamento a cambiarme e iba a ir al tuyo pero por las noticias me entere que habias salido herido y que de seguro te iban a operar por lo que investigue en donde estarías, fui a preguntar y uno de tus compañeros me llevo al hospital en el que estabas por lo que al llegar trate de buscarte pero me dijeron que estabas aun en el quirófano por lo que me quede esperando que terminaran. No se cuando me quede dormido pero cuando me di cuenta ya habias salido por lo que volvi a preguntar sobre ti en la recepción y me dijeron que hace solo unos minutos habias sido llevado a tu habitación.

-Y fue así que después entraste a verme, me reclamaste y terminamos peleando y tu contándome todo lo que viviste. Parece salido de una película. – dijo el moreno acariciando con su mano la rojiza cabellera de su pareja.

-Es la vida real por lo que supongo que como estas en rcuperacion necesitaras que alguien te cuide así que si. – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-¿Si qué? – pregunto el moreno un poco extrañado.

-Que si quiero que vivamos juntos, lo necesitas mas tu porque no pienso dejarte solo para que tus heridas empeoren.- dijo tratando de que no se notara mucho su preocupación por el.

-Ya que me hablas de eso, tengo otra cosa que decirte. ¿Puedes pasarme mi ropa? – le indico el moreno en donde habían dejado su ropa.

-¿Para que quieres tu ropa? – el pelirrojo confundido se la alcanzo mirando como el moreno buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

El pelirrojo miraba con atención cada uno de los movimientos de su pareja pero se sorprendió al ver que saca una cajita pequeña, no sabia que tenia que ver eso pero cuando su novio cogio su mano, el pelirrojo se puso nervioso de repente.

-Taiga… Yo quiero decirte algo muy importante… - dijo el peliazul cogiendo ambas manos del pelirrojo y dejando a la vista la cajita.

-Me estas… poniendo nervioso, ¿Qué m-me quieres decir, Daiki? – dijo un poco temblando el pelirrojo.

-Tu sabes que no soy el mejor de los novios, que soy celoso, un estúpido, idiota, terco, a veces mal hablado, que nos peleamos ya que nuestras personalidades a veces chocan y no sabemos como controlar nuestros caracteres en especial yo pero… pero eso no impide que te ame con todo mi ser y por eso… – dijo el peliazul poniendo una pausa.

-¿Y por eso..? – dijo un poco mas tranquilo el pelirrojo pero un sonrojo inmenso apareció en su cara cuando vio a su novio coger la cajita y abrirla para mostrar dos anillos.

-Por eso quiero pedirte que compartas conmigo todos los momentos que nos esperan en un futuro. ¿Taiga, te quieres casar conmigo? – dijo al final el peliazul al final sonriendo al pelirrojo y mostrándole los anillos.

El pelirrojo miro con vergüenza a su pareja para luego regresar su mirada a los anillos y de nuevo a su pareja, estuvo así unos minutos hasta que fijo su mirada en su novio y sonrio para luego lanzarse encima de él para besarlo.

-¿Entonces es un si, verdad? – pregunto emocionado el peliazul después de separarse de los labios de su tigre.

-Claro que si, idiota. – respondió el pelirrojo volviéndolo a besar.

-Estamos en un hospital por lo que les agradecería que se comportaran como personas normales. – Una voz muy conocida por ellos los interrumpio.

-Callate, estoy celebrando que me voy a casar con mi tigre. – dijo el moreno sacando el anillo de la caja y colocándolo en el dedo de su pareja para luego darle un beso en él.

-Si… nos casaremos. –dijo avergonzado el tigre pero muy feliz de juntar su vida con la de su moreno.

Eso fue todooo es un pequeño One-shot por lo que no habra conty, aunque depende de mi y de la mujercita ya mencionada si me convence o me hace apostar por la conty de este fic.

Si les gusto espero que tambien me sigan si es que hay algun epilogo

segun la lokilla de arriba, quiere Mpreg pero yo no se. Lo pensareee... muchisimo jijiji.

Nos vemos en otra historia.


End file.
